Regalo para Tedd
by Maik Wayne
Summary: El nuevo Blue Bettle le tiene preparado un pequeño regalo a su antecesor, un regalo muy Mexicano.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **"Regalo para Tedd**

Se había salido bastante temprano de casa y después de dar varias vueltas sin rumbo había ido a la tienda a comprar más de una cosa, cosas que aunque bien le gustaban no las comía del todo, y es que muchas veces solo probaba esas cosas porque a "el" le agradaban; pero esa ocasión se lo habían pedido y ante tanta insistencia, curiosidad y desconocimiento de lo que Jaime hablaba decidió hacerle caso

—Señor será mejor darnos prisa—le dijo la voz metálica de su inseparable amigo robot—la comida podría enfriarse…

—Si bueno, no queremos que Jaime pase hambre—contestó Michael, Michael John Carter mejor conocido como Boster Gold, se espabiló y emprendió su camino.

Llegó en unos cuantos segundos, fue fácil logrando usando su tecnología de vuelo; se quedó de pie en la entrada de ese lugar que casi no visitaba: el cementerio— más vale que sea bueno Jaime—dijo para sí más que para que alguien mas le oyera, y es que ese día el cementerio estaba por demás vacío.

—¡Hola! —dijo Jaime alegremente al parar su correría, llegó caminando a toda prisa, cargando con él una gran caja—lamento la tardanza pero moverse en bus con esto, es muy complicado— explicó

—Como sea…

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—si claro, esta todo lo que me pediste, pero ¿Qué no es demasiado para ti? —Boster Gold se mostraba un poco reacio—¡Hey! —se enojó un poco al sentir como el chico le arrebataba la bolsa—mira "Junior" no sé qué demonios estas planeando, pero será mejor que te apresures, está por ponerse el sol.

—Lo sé, es lo que estoy esperando… bueno déjame trabajar ¿si? — Tomó nuevamente la caja que había dejado sobre el suelo y le indicó que entraran en el cementerio—muéstrame donde esta…

Hizo una mueca, no le gustaba mucho hablar de eso y menos llevar a irrespetuosos hasta ese lugar, pero no podía decirle que no al chico pues él era el heredero del legado de Tedd, era el nuevo Blue Bettle—ven sígueme te llevare hasta su tumba… —dijo a regañadientes

Estaba como Jaime había pensado que estaría intacta pero algo abandonada, había hierbas creciendo de manera dispareja alrededor de la lápida la cual empezaba mostrar polvo y moho—bueno, supongo que debe ser así en todos lados… Gracias Michael… puedes ir a dar una vuelta, te llamare cuando todo esté listo

—¡Ni de coña mocoso! Mira no sé qué demonios estas planeando, pero si no me dices que está pasando aquí juro que te vas arrepentir…—dijo quejoso el hombre de azul y dorado.

—No es nada malo, por favor solo quiero un rato a solas con Tedd, es decir el señor Kord, te prometo que es solo eso, no es ninguna broma …—Jaime puso la cara mas suplicante que pudo

—Señor, creo que deberíamos hacerle caso al señor Jaime

—No Bromees Skets ¿tu también?

—No detecto malas intenciones en el señor Reyes

—¿Señor Reyes? —Boster Gold mascó las palabras mientras Jaime agradecía internamente al Robot, esa máquina podía ser a veces más sensata que su dueño—está bien, una hora chico… y más vale que no hagas idioteces en la tumba de mi amigo—el nuevo escarabajo azul asintió gustoso, parecía contento.

El tiempo parecía pasar más lento de lo normal, no quería dar vueltas por las tumbas y se retiró a la entrada, no sabía que estaba planeando el muchacho, pero toda la semana había estado hablando de una fecha importante, algo que había que celebrar y cosas así, estuvo preguntando por los gustos de Tedd, todo era muy raro —pues al carajo con todo— sin dar el tiempo que había acordado regresó al lugar donde su amigo descansaba, pediría una explicación y no se iría hasta obtenerla ¿Qué cojones se creía ese chico? El no era Tedd y no confiaba en el del todo, el no era su amigo, solo era un chico que de suerte se había topado con el escarabajo azul, no era un Heroe, no era Tedd—¡Hey niño! Mira no se que estas planeando pero…

—¡No! Demonios Michael aun no esta listo…

—¿Qué carajo es todo esto? —Michael se quedó boquiabierto al ver la tumba de su amigo, lucia limpia, limpia y mucho más... llena de flores de muchos colores que formaban un gran tapete sobre el suelo, sobre ellas habían vacijas y platos que tenían frutas, dulces, panes y varias exquisiteces más, todo acompañado por la luz de velas de colores—¿Qué es esto?

—Es la cena para el señor Kord…

—Mira que esta es una broma de muy mal gusto niño idiota

—¡No es una broma! —Jaime se ofendió un poco—Hoy cenaremos con Tedd… hoy es 1 de noviembre…

—No entiendo ¿es una especie de brujería?

—No del todo, es más como un milagro, mas bien una tradicion— Jaime continuó agregando cosas alrededor de la lápida de Ted, prendiendo más velas y colocando agua, chocolate caliente y otro tipo de líquidos—veras en mi país el día 1 de noviembre es la fiesta del día de muertos

—Conmemoran a sus difuntos supongo…

—Más que eso…celebramos con ellos, ese día a las personas que queremos se les permite bajar a visitarnos y les preparamos esta "ofrenda" con comida y cosas que les gustaban… por que llegan cansados de tan largo viaje desde el más allá, les dedicamos unas oraciones y después compartimos la mesa con ellos—Michael se mostraba por demás incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba él era del futuro y aunque habían muchas cosas que había visto y oído lo que el chico le decía le parecía por demás increíble—lo sé, sé que suena raro pero es verdad… hoy nos visitan las personas que amamos y a quienes admiramos, es un día especial en que nuestras familias vuelven a estar completas… aunque no los veamos del todo...

—No suena tan tonto como dices—le dijo el super héroe al muchacho mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro—Gracias por hacer esto para Tedd- Boster Gold se habia enternecido por tan buenas intenciones mostradas por el chico, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantar esa lagrima que queria escapar de sus ojos.

—De nada, es un honor y un placer… ahora si me quieres ayudar con el último detalle—Jaime sacó de la caja un portarretrato donde estaba una foto del súper héroe al que habia sucedido: e escarabajo azul—lo siento no tengo una foto de el donde este sin su traje así que traje esta y…

—No, no…esta es perfecta—Jaime le hizo una seña para que la colocara apoyada en la lápida a la cabeza de la ofrenda, después de eso guardaron unos minutos de silencio, sin quererlo Michael sonrió mientras recordaba algunos momentos vividos con su amigo—sabes Junior creo que el escarabajo no se equivocó al escogerte—Jaime sonrió por el comentario— Tedd estaría muy orgulloso de ti

—Gracias—el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario, segundos después se despabiló para buscar algo más en la caja—casi lo olvido— sacó un vaso diminuto como para un shot de alcohol y luego una botella de licor— bueno no sé si Tedd bebía licor o de cual era el que tomaba... pero siendo menor de edad y como aún es muy complicado conseguir alcohol pues... bueno tomé el de mi padre ¿crees que le guste el tequila?

Michael emitió una sonora carcajada— si le gusta pero no le dejamos beber demasiado…cuando toma hace muchas tonterías…— Boster Gold y Jaime tomaron asiento sobre el pasto del cementerio mientras el licor del antiguo escarabajo azul era colocado entre la soda y el vaso de agua, Michael comenzó a compartir con Jaime un par de historias mientras la noche iba cayendo sobre ellos, por unas horas el equipo azul y dorado estuvo reunido nuevamente gracias a Jaime.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno tenía ganas de hacer algo muy al estilo mío con personajes no tan populares... quería hacer un tributo a mis raíces mexicanas y al día de muertos que es para nosotros una gran fiesta... quizá no alcance a expresar todo lo que significa la fiesta de "fieles difuntos" en este fic, pero es un homenaje y un regalo para todos aquellos que en los primeros días de noviembre se visten de fiesta para recibir a sus seres amados desde "el mas allá" para compartir con ellos una vez más, espero les haya gustado, un saludo a todos.

Dedicado a mi abuelo que imprimió en mí el gusto por la lectura y escritura, esto no puede estar en la ofrenda con los dulces, pero igual está hecho con mucho cariño.


End file.
